1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery system, a controlling method of the same, and an energy storage system including the battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental problems, such as environmental destruction, resource depletion, etc., have become increasingly serious, interest in a system capable of storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy has increased. In addition, interest in renewable energy, which does not generate pollution or generates only a small amount of pollution in a development process, has also increased. An energy storage system that connects to an existing grid, a renewable energy source, and a battery system that stores power have been researched and developed to cope with today's environmental changes.
Efficient management of a battery is an important factor in the energy storage system. The battery is managed with respect to various parameters such as charging, discharging, cell balancing, etc. When a defect occurs in the battery, the battery may be exchanged for a new one.